1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulator that is provided between a stator core and a coil, and to a stator and a motor in which this insulator is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulators provided between a stator core and a coil have been used in the past in generators and other such motors to electrically insulate the stator core from the coil.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2009-71905 discloses a configuration of a generator motor that has a stator in which a coil is wounded around a stator core, and in which adequate lubricating oil is supplied to two spline junctions at both ends of a linking shaft that spline-joins the output shaft of a hybrid engine and the input shaft of a hydraulic pump.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-312560 discloses an insulator that can be mounted to stator teeth after being wound with a coil, and with which the coil can be wound at a high tension.